Which Do You Prefer Your Coffee – A Bitter or Sweet One?
by Azura Eve
Summary: (BTS) Mereka telah tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Untuk itu, terasa wajar bagi Taehyung berdiri dan mencium rambut Jungkook apabila malam menanjak; dengan secangkir mug berisi latte hangat yang uapnya menguar. "Aku sepertinya butuh suntikan inspirasi." – Jungkook. (VKOOK/SLASH/Drabble/Fluff) RnR? :D


disclaimer: bangtan boys © bighit entertainment  
pairing: vkook (taehyung/jeongguk)  
length/rating: flash-fic/pg-13  
genre(s): romance  
warning(s): alternate-universe. not a serious story, just flufff uff. oh! open ending.

* * *

 **Which Do You Prefer Your Coffee – A Bitter or Sweet One?**

* * *

Mereka telah tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang lama.

Untuk itu, terasa wajar bagi Taehyung berdiri dan mencium rambut Jungkook apabila malam menanjak; dengan secangkir mug berisi latte hangat yang uapnya menguar.

Jungkook adalah seorang pengarang. Bersembunyi di bawah nama pena _Usagi_. Karya yang ditelurkan hampir memenuhi rak buku Taehyung; karena dia selalu bersikukuh harus membeli setidaknya satu eksemplar tiap kali buku baru Jungkook terbit.

Taehyung tak pernah membiarkan mereka saling membisu. Selama jari-jari Jungkook sibuk mengetik, dia akan membawa humor segar atau banyolan pendek yang memancing tawa kekasihnya. Apabila kuapan di mulut Jungkook berulang-ulang, Taehyung menawarinya untuk lanjut menulis esok hari.

Jika pekerjaan Jungkook menulis cerita; Taehyung tak lebih dari seorang pria sederhana. Dia pergi ke kantor dan bekerja dengan komputer. Tapi dia menolak jas karena itu terlalu mengikat, tidak modis.

Biaya hidup dibagi samarata meski kadangkala Taehyung punya ide supaya Jungkook berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang saat ini dia lakukan dan hanya bertopang padanya. Jungkook menggeleng, alasannya terlalu sederhana: karena dia cinta pekerjaannya. Taehyung menjadi permisif karena Jungkook adalah apa yang mereka sebut titik lemah.

* * *

Saat Taehyung pulang dengan beban menumpuk di bahu, Jungkook akan menyambut dengan seulas senyum yang membuat penatnya terangkat separuh.

Kemudian, dia bertanya:

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Tidak berbeda jauh. Sama seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi," kata Taehyung.

Jungkook menaruh kopor dan bergegas ke belakang untuk menyiapkan minuman. "Mau kopi atau teh?"

Taehyung bersandar pada sofa, tangan memijat sendiri kaki yang pegal. "Samakan saja denganmu."

Kekasihnya menggilai kopi. Semata-mata, karena dia pengarang dan diburu tenggat waktu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Maka, kafein merupakan sahabat andalan ketika kantuk menyerang.

Jungkook kembali ke ruang tengah dengan dua cangkir kopi di tangan. Satu dengan krimer dan satu lagi tidak. Milik Taehyung kopi hitam, karena dia merasa berkelas.

"Bagaimana dengan proyek barumu?"

Mereka tidak menyalakan teve semenjak tontonan di malam hari hanya sebatas berita, dan sengaja ingin membuat waktu berkualitas.

Jungkook memijat pelipisnya, main-main. "Aku mulai kehabisan ide."

Taehyung merangkulnya dalam satu gerakan, "Oh, apa ini. _Usagi_ yang bukunya selalu habis terjual mengaku kalah?" katanya. Jungkook menangkap implikasi: makanya-sudah-kubilang-kau-menurut-saja-saat-kusuruh-berhenti.

Jadi, dia menggeleng, "Aku hanya butuh suntikan inspirasi."

Taehyung menyengir. Terlalu lebar. Jungkook merasa diterima alih-alih terintimidasi.

"Mau mencarinya bersamaku?" tawarnya.

Jungkook menunduk. Pipi semerah tomat matang. Namun dia sengaja berpura-pura; "Di mana?"

Taehyung selalu suka bermain peran. Jungkook akan menjadi penurut yang tidak banyak tingkah, sementara dia akan menjadi absolut. "Di ranjang hangat kita, tentu saja."

Dia menarik lengan Jungkook dan mereka masuk ke kamar dengan urgensi tertentu.

Hanya dengan ajakan terselubung itu, Taehyung dengan gampang melupakan lelahnya. Di lain sisi, Jungkook merasa puas karena setelah malam-malam dingin tanpa Taehyung di sisinya akhirnya terbayar sekarang. Mereka bercinta dan menyebut nama satu sama lain hingga Jungkook terlelap di atas lengan Taehyung.

* * *

End—

* * *

 **zula's note** :

pas editing akhir lagi ngedengerin _days of dash_. kayaknya gak relevan deh tapi biarin lah. open ending, as usual. jadi, gimana imajinasi yg baca aja. :p

ps: gimana caranya ngobatin penyakit kanker?  
ps2: kanker istilah, i mean. dompetku butuh diketok magic kayaknya, biar tebal kayak semula.  
ps3: vkook cocok nggak sih di-casting ke plot yg dark? kalo sekiranya iya, aku pingin bikin ff di mana kook jadi ilmuwan yg terikat utk kerja di bawah organisasi pemerintahan, sementara v jadi 'kelinci percobaan'. karakter development bakal aku tekankan di sini. setting-nya pasti distopia-universe. referensinya merujuk ke _ajin (demi-human)_ ((pasti ada yg taukan.))  
ps4: makasih udah mampir. review-nya ditunggu, mumumu. ;)


End file.
